Predator and Prey
by KeithLegend
Summary: After an uneventful chase, Nick and Judy settle down to have some fun with each other. Rated M for Sexual themes.
Hi guys, Legend here. This one today is going to be a lemon, smutt, yiff, or whatever you want to call it. It's going to be more of"porn WITHOUT a plot". I am writing this to fulfill some requests, I have mixed feelings about it, I may or may not writing more, that is for you guys to decide.( I will have a relationship story going on, don't know if I will write out the sex parts.)

This will be different from my usual writing, A lot less depressing!

I do not own Disney; work with Disney or any of the characters in this story. All characters are based off of Disney's Zootopia.

If you are under 18, then I demand you DON'T read this. It is illegal for you at this time.

Without further ado, let's get started.

"One"

*huff*

"More"

*huff*

"Flight"

Judy, a crime fighting cop heaved her breath as she struggled to climb the stair way up to her apartment on the 3rd floor. She was glad to finally be done with the day's work. She had to stay late in order to hunt down a weasel that weaseled out of prison. Being a rabbit, she was fast and the same size as the weasel, which made her ideal for the job.

In need of breath, Judy leaned against the wall next to a window. It was night out, with clouds covered the moon, making it almost impossible to see what was In front of you.

She had been on the chase, running nonstop for hours with a flashlight in the pitch black night, until the weasel cornered himself in an ally way; a disappointing and uneventful chase.

Judy slowly glided along the wall until she reached her door (which was luckily the second door down the hallway). Staggering into her dark apartment, she closed the door and locked it. Reaching to her left she flipped on the light switch. The lights flicker for a moment, and flash out just as quickly as they were turned on.

"Uh, Really!" Judy mumbles with disbelief, and a hint of indifference.

"I'll fix it in the morning."

Flicking on the flashlight, Judy swayed through her apartment, dodging furniture in an almost drunk fashion, making her way to her bedroom. The small beam of light swayed in past with her, cause the unforgettable, slight bit of nausea.

"Grrrr!"

A deep throated growl rumbled behind her. Time seemed to stop; Judy froze in place, stricken with fear. Her heart pounded in her chest; blood surged through her body, drawing an icy chill around her. Then instantaneously, Judy spun around, ready to face her foe with renewed vigor.

Her lips were quickly caught up in a kiss. In shear shock, she pulled back, and swung her flashlight at the assailant in the darkness, only for the cold steel to get caught mid swing.

"Hey whiskers!"

The voice seemed too happy, but that was understandable due to who had said it. Standing in front of her was Nick, her friend, partner, and most importantly, the love of her life. Nick was a fox, a sly fox, always getting into trouble, but Judy didn't care. She loved him, and wanted him to become her mate, even if society would hate them. Judy knew well that the relationship between two predators or two pray was accepted in society, but beyond that, society hadn't quite accepted yet.

"Oh Nick, it's you! You scared me!"

"Well, that was the Intent." Nick whispered into her ear. It tickled slightly. A large grin showed on his face. His usual half closed eye sleepy look complemented his smile.

"So how was the chase?" Nick's voice was smooth, the type of voice that could lure anyone anywhere. It would massage your ears just be hearing the dulcet tone.

"It was fun, we caught the guy, but I'm exhausted, and my feet are killing me."

Judy walked over to the bed and sat down; she pulled her feet up against her body. Nick strutted over in a lucid manner. It looked natural for him, as though he had never practiced the art. He scooped the cute little bunny up, and lay down with her in his arms.

"Well, I'm here for you." Nick whispers into her ear, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Her soft fur tickled his nose.

Her checks getting warm as she blushed a little. "Oh you sly fox." Judy pulled away slightly to look at him in the face. "I know what you're doing."

PASSION, BUT NOT SEX... YET.

With that, Nick quickly leans in, kissing her deeply. Judy pulls

His shirt in closer, trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible, but struggling with the awkward position. Together, they start to move. Breaking the kiss for slight breaths. The heat between them grew, lust and love driving their pursuit for each other's lips. The soft fur around there heads were ruffed in each other's relentless attack. Cautiously, Nick rolls over Judy, beside her legs, being careful not to put too much weight on her small delicate frame.

Judy's cheeks are on fire; her chest feels like it could explode any second with fiery passion. She reaches her arms around Nick's neck, pulling him in deeper, there body's flush together. Each sweetly adoring the musty taste of each other's lips. Slowly, they separate, looking into each other's eyes, feeling the others warm breath on their own short fur.

"I love you, you stupid fox."

"And I love you, you dumb bunny."

Wrapped in each other's arms, Nick lightly kisses the side of Judy's check, peppering her on her left side, slowly lowering himself down her neck, sucking harder with each kiss. Judy hugs him in closer, releasing a light, breathy moan. Nick then runs his paws down her sides, to her hips, over her stomach, lightly brushing over her breasts before stopping with his paws at her sides under her back. Removing his snout from her neck, her fur matted down and ruffled in all sorts of directions. Lowering his head, smelling her aroma, the faint appearance of perfume overrun by sweat. The natural odor pulling him in, he takes her into another kiss.

Judy then pushes on Nick, rolling them over, kissing her as they move. With Nick now on his back, Judy fully straddles his hips, leaning down, grabbing the sides of his head, behind the ears, and continues to kiss him, kneading hear paws through the fur on the back of his head. In between her legs, she feels a slight movement, as somethings begins to grow and harden.

SEX WARNING.

With a gasp, and a deep blush, Judy pulls away from the kiss. Her cheeks a shade of red unattainable by any other means. "Oh, well, someone seems to be getting excited."

"Sorry, I can't help it. It can be hard to keep it down."

"Nick, I love you, I don't mind." Her eyes gazed into his, Eating his heart with love.

Smiling deeply, unable to hide his joy, Nick kisses her, short, but sweetly. "I love you too, you cute bunny."

"Oh Nick..." She looks away, trying to stifle a laugh. The gall Nick has to call her cute at this time. But she desired more than just some jokes and kisses.

"Um Nick? Will... Will you uh... Will you sleep with me? "Judy mumbles out, trying to hid her nervousness.

"Whiskers, I love you, and I would love to, but are you sure?"

"Yes" Judy states confidently. With a bit of excitement, she grabs Nick by the caller of his shit, pulling him up for a kiss.

Nick taken by surprise at the quick notion, wraps his arms around her waist, pulling their stomachs together.

Slowly, Judy starts to rub her hips against Nicks, his clothed cock getting more excited as Nick starts to grind against her. Renewing their relentless attack on each other's lips, Judy was lost in the bliss of the moment. Nick then roles them over again, in a rough manner, extracting a hot moan from the rabbit underneath him. He ran his hands down her sides again, under her uniform, and slowly started to raise her shirt, running his paws against her smooth fur, and up her sides.

"Oh, Nick" Judy breathed out.

"There are too many clothing articles between us." Nick states gently with a smug grin. His kisses slowly moving down to her jaw and neck. Judy then removes her arms from his neck, and intently removes the tie from around his neck, and starts to work on the buttons. Nick then stopped his lusty attack on her neck, and slides Judy's shirt over her head and small body. At the same time, Judy removes his shirt, leaving them both topless. Nick reaches forward, smoothly gripping the rabbit's small breast and starts to work them gently, but ruff enough to get Judy moaning. Both exploring each other's body; their soft warm fur ruffed up against each other in sweet adoration. Nick unbuckled the supply belt on Judy's waist, let it fall to the floor, and unbuttons Judy's trousers, seeing her undergarment.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nick asks gently, caressing her cheek.

"More sure than anything, thank you for being so caring."

Nick pulls down her trousers and underwear together. Her nether regions complete exposed, Nick leaned forward, and licked her. Judy's whole body shook with joy as pleasure shot up her spine. Lying down, Nick dug his snout into her vagina, licking deeply, taking in all of her juices. His nostrils overcome by the aroma of her sex. Judy, reaching down, pushes Nick's snout deeper, moaning, and trying to get his tung in as deep as possible. Her body shook with ecstasy as she came. The orgasm ripping through her spine.

"Sorry, I didn't expect it come so quickly."

"It's alright, but, I need to get out of these pants, there a little too... restricting."

"I can take care of that." Judy stated with a flirtatious tone.

Pushing Nick onto his back, Judy slowly unbuttoned his pants, teasing him with her pace. Judy then removes Nick's trousers, only to be confronted by his underwear, and a large bulge. She runs her hands along his bulge, exiting him to his max girth before removing his underwear. His girth springing up, unrestrained. Nicks dick stood a proud 6.5 inches. Thoughts of what they could do flooded their minds. Followed by thoughts that Nick might be too big. Pushing those thoughts away, Judy began to stroke Nick. Rubbing his cock and the fur around it, make Nick squirm and release a throaty moan. She fondled his balls, stimulating the seamen inside. Her lips kissed them gently, sucking on them and taking them into her mouth. She moved them around with her tung, soaking the fur with her saliva.

Once a bead of pre formed on his cock, Judy took him in her mouth, licking his length, as she tried to fit his whole girth on the first try. Gagging, Judy pulled back, and slid her mouth forward again, his sent taking her over, the taste of pre drawing her in. She closed her mouth all the way, and started to suck hard on his cock while she bobbed her head and massaged his sack. Nick thrust gently into her jaw.

"Hold on whiskers, not yet." Nick moaned out, breathing irregularly.

Judy understood, but it was too late. Nick thrust into her mouth hard as Judy attempted to take him in to the base. Cum poured out if Nick's hard cock, twitching as to ropes of cum shot into Judy's mouth. Drinking it down, Judy sucked harder, pulling as much out as possible.

They both leaned back and sighed. Recovering from the climax didn't take long though; Nick was already excited just minutes after cuming.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked gently, kissing her at the same time.

"Yes, please, I want you Nick." Judy stated as she climbed onto his hips, her pussy gently rubbing against his dick. She then lifted herself up, and lined up her pussy with his cock. Nick placed his hands on her hips, and together, Nick slid into her vagina.

"Ahhh" Judy moaned out, the deep sensation of the large foreign object was overwhelming. The large piece twitched lightly inside of her, as she adjusted to it being in her. Judy felt full and complete. Slowly, she lifted off of him, and dropped back down, screaming out in ecstasy. Slowly building the pace. Nick held onto her hips, and started thrusting up, trying to restrain himself from loosening control. Then, gently, they rolled over so that Nick could thrust into her, and she could completely enjoy the ecstasy and his large member. All constraint was lost, and Nick started pounding into Judy wildly, kissing her deeply, and peppering her with kisses. Judy swung her legs around his hips, locking her ankles, pulling him in deeper, wrapping her arms around him. Both of them moaning in passion, heat warming them up, sweating together in their love. There warm breaths moving the fur on each other's checks. The fur around Judy's vagina was matted down, slick with her juices. Nicks fur was also completely coated.

"Judy..."

*huff*

"I'm close."

"It's okay Nick. Go ahead"

Nick continued to thrust in wildly, grunting, trying to make it last as long as possible. With one hard thrust, Nick slammed into her pussy, causing Judy to cum, and clamp down on his cock. Judy bit down on his shoulder in ecstasy. Nick continued to thrust into the tight little pussy, hitting the deepest point, until he came, shooting cords of cum into her. Thrusting softly until they both finished.

Judy lay on top of Nick, with his cock slowly going flaccid inside of her. She breathed deeply. She felt loved, and she loved him. Nick wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the head.

"I love you whiskers"

But Judy was already asleep, content and peaceful. After kissing her one last time, Nick dosed off as well.

Sorry about the poor writing style, I had a lot of trouble editing it. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave a review or ask a question, I read them all and appreciate the feedback. Thanks!


End file.
